Decisions
by Elizabeth Grenich
Summary: Mid/Post TGIF. My take on what caused the Doctor to leave, and the decisions the three of them were forced to make. Written from each of their different points of view.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first story and all criticism is appreciated. I'd would love to know your thoughts and suggestions!

Updated May 24th: I have made some revisions, hopefully to clarify somethings a bit =]

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or its characters, else I would be busy plotting the giant 50th anniversary special.

Chapter One: Rose

It was up to her, she realized, as he jumped around the ship. His face was void of all emotion, and he was absurdly quiet. Rose almost wanted to make a joke about it; he hadn't shut up since after his regeneration, but she knew he was far from calm. His movements were quick and frantic, and his eyes were distant, far from his actual task. He was delaying making any decisions while he still could.

Rose watched him, facing away from the time window. She could still hear the screams coming from inside the ballroom. They sent a chill down her spine and she crossed her arms, a failed attempt to shield herself from the horror that emanated through the sound.

The air was thick with apprehension. Each new sound cast layers of terror and panic swirling through the air. The ticking of the clockwork robots supplying a heightened sense of urgency. Exhaustion seeped through Rose as each moment crept by. The anticipation of the Doctor's declaration threatening to burst out of her. It was an ache that rippled through her entire being, an energy that shook her entire body. She was overwhelmed, the need to pass out warring with the endless energy she suddenly had. Her emotions threatened to burst open her heart, exposing her fear, flooding the room with it.

She knew he couldn't stay, how could he? When so many people needed him. So why did he even toy with the idea? It seemed tortuous, for both of them. Time had trapped them, and one of them was going to have to break, or else there would be disaster.

Taking a deep breath, she glanced at Mickey and wondered if he felt as engulfed with emotion as she did. He was staring at the two of them, his jaw tense, fear plainly evident on his face. She knew what she had to do, and she knew Mickey wasn't going to like it. She also knew she couldn't ask the Doctor to stay, or leave him to suffer the the decision on his own.

She made her decision in that moment. The finality of it hardening her resolve. She would let him go. She had to, because this wasn't about her or Mickey. It was bigger than that, and someone had to make a stand and do the right thing. It scared her, knowing that she may never see him again, much less be able to get back home. But then, success never came without sacrifice, the Doctor was living proof of that.

Walking up to him, she laid a hand across his. Her heart pounded in her ears, her body shaking slightly with fear and adrenaline. Rose tightened her grip on his hand and breathed deeply, praying he wouldn't be able to feel her shaking.

"Go." she said simply. A strangled note could be heard coming from Mickey, but she ignored it. "she's waiting for you." the Doctor stared at her, his jaw dropping. She stared back, hoping to convey her trust and understanding to him. He nodded slightly, his mouth still open and turned from her. She watched as he snapped his mouth shut and stared at the console, nodding more fiercely. His eyes flicked back up to hers.

"Wait for me, I'm coming back." he finally spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. She nodded, leaning on the console. He pushed away and strode toward Arthur, Mickey watching him incredulously. She clenched her teeth and bit back the raw fear she felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Doctor

He was beginning to fall apart. It was a new, strange feeling, his last regeneration had been so stoic. All of his emotions barricaded behind that ridiculous grin. His hearts began to thump faster and he looked around the room, his confidence shattering. There would be no winning, in this. No matter what he decided, no matter what path he chose, he would lose. He could save Reinette, and be trapped in France, losing the TARDIS, the last he had of home, and Rose. He could leave Reinette, but he would be breaking a promise and rewriting time. He didn't know what could happen, it wasn't exactly a fixed point in time. But after the incident with the reapers, he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

He ran around the console, flipping switches and pushing buttons, trying to shut out his emotions. He fixated his eyes on the monitor and mentally recited the periodic table of elements. Adrenaline surged through him, fueled by a fear that he hadn't felt in quite awhile. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. No rational decision could be made until he could think clearly.

Mickey was staring at him. The Doctor could feel his eyes boring into him, the intensity of his unvoiced question threatening him. He was being evaluated, he realized. He was the man that had replaced Mickey and now Mickey was watching him, judging him in the moment. He wanted to yell or throw something at him. Didn't he understand what he was facing, right now? He almost laughed at that. Poor short sighted Mickey couldn't understand, it would be too much for him. He sighed, there he went again, insulting people, when it was his own fault that Mickey was even there. Rose _had _told him no, but he allowed him anyway.

Rose. He'd be abandoning Rose. He could always find a way back to the TARDIS, he'd have enough time, but Rose would be stuck. Left on a spaceship billions of years in her future, with a useless boyfriend. Somehow he knew that she'd understand, but it didn't make him feel any less guilty. It made him feel worse even, that he'd even brought her to this in the first place.

Reinette was waiting for him, expecting him. Because he promised. He admired her, she was brilliant. In her day and age, women could hardly read, let alone think for themselves. Yet here she was, the most important woman in all of France. She had ambition, cleverness and she had seen his mind. She knew how lonely he was, and that intrigued him.

A cold hand settled hesitantly over his and he looked up sharply. There she was, looking so forlorn and frightened, underneath this false bravery she put on for him. He remembered in that moment something she'd said to him after their trip to the _end of the earth. _He had just finished telling her about the destruction of his people, and she had looked up, a sudden certainty in her eyes.

"There's me." she'd said. And she hadn't left since. Now here he was, lamenting over someone who'd read his mind, when Rose had been reading it since the beginning.

"Go." his jaw dropped. "she's waiting for you." she said.

As he looked away from her his decision became crystal clear. He wasn't going to abandon her, he would find a way back. Hope bubbled up in him at that thought and he snapped his mouth shut. He would save the day, return and be back sailing the stars with Rose, before Jackie could even get her kettle out.

"Wait for me, I'm coming back." the words came out easily, and he believed them. He searched her eyes, hoping that she'd see. See that he did mean them and he was going to do everything in his power to come back. Her slight nod satisfied him and he hurriedly pushed away, his usual confidence beginning to return. He had Arthur, and he'd make a grand entrance. He took a deep breath and galloped forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Mickey

Author's Note: I am SO sorry this took so long, I am still not happy with it but here is the result of a lot of screaming and headbanging. This will be part one of Mickey, as I think the following scene should be his as well. Also I didn't realize that Mickey was going to be so hard, he's in a very difficult position at this point and it was incredibly hard to write!

The realization hit him hard. He spent all of his time waiting for her to come back. He dropped whatever he was doing to come when she called; he made sure he was ready to stop wherever he was and join her. He had this dream that Rose was going to come back one day and announce she was staying for good. He scowled. That's what it was, a dream. The two stood behind him, he finally understood that. He hadn't come aboard the TARDIS expecting to travel to planets and see the universe. It had always been about Rose, and he realized how silly that was. They had been over for a while, and he'd just refused to see it. Now he stood aboard a spaceship centuries away from home, and he wished he'd never left.

Mickey felt suddenly hollow and alone. Who was he without her? Without either of them? He had no future now. He had no steady job or career, and hadn't made an effort to leave the Powell Estates. All he knew of life was helping her, being their tin dog. He needed to move on, become his own person, but he didn't know how. The only life he knew of was with Rose.

She stood to his left, pale and deathly silent. His fear was placated by merely looking at her. Strange as she appeared to him, it was comforting to have her familiar face there. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, or if she even registered the picture of the ballroom in front of them. He used to be able to tell when she was scared or worried, now he only saw the stony mask she put before him. She stood before him, strong and silent, as much a mystery as the robots that inhabited the spaceship.

The Doctor was fidgeting around the console behind him. He had heard so many good things about this Doctor, and he couldn't help but hate him a little. He looked briefly at him, surprised to see him quiet. He hadn't spoken a word since he'd mentioned the time window, and he moved about the console frantically. Mickey realized then, that the Doctor didn't know what to do. He stared in shock, fear creeping back into him. This was the man that knew everything, and now he was throwing himself at a pointless task, in order to avoid the inevitable. He didn't want to choose between them and Reinette. This surprised him. The Doctor was all about saving people, being the hero. This time something held him back.

Mickey looked back at Rose, knowing exactly what held him back. He'd been so naive, thinking he could come aboard and try to recover his relationship with Rose. Part of him was upset. Angry that she just ditched him for this fascinating and dangerous man. But he had been so blind, so innocent to what was going on around him.

He watched as Rose went over to the Doctor, her face hard and unreadable. He made his decision in that moment. He'd spent enough of the past two years waiting for Rose to come back, he needed to be his own man. He had known, deep down that she wasn't going to come back for him, but he'd held out hope. In a moment of unspoken communication the Doctor and Rose understood each other, and Mickey frowned as the Doctor stepped away. They understood each other, completed each other, something he and Rose never had. He pressed his lips together. The next stop was where he was going to get off, didn't matter where. He'd make his own life from now on, he was going to be his own man.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Mickey**  
**

Author's Note: Any lines in italics are from the transcript of the episode, which was written by Steven Moffat. Also, criticism and suggestion are wonderful, as I plan on going and updating these as time goes on! Thanks for reading!**  
**

"_What happened? Where did the time window go? How's he gonna get back?" _

The sudden silence was heavy in the room as they both stared at the wall in front of them. He knew where the Doctor had gone, but somehow looking to someone else for affirmation calmed him down. It meant he could feign ignorance and delay his fears. Rose didn't respond to him, her eyes never leaving the broken time window. He had been so focused on everything else that had been going on , he had forgotten about what was going on around stared past Rose, his mouth hanging open. There would be no next stop for him now, they were trapped on the ship. He hadn't considered _that _possibility, at least not seriously. The Doctor always came through, saving the day with seconds to spare. Part of him didn't believe that he was even trapped, surely the Doctor had something up his sleeve, something to at least get them home. Mickey began to feel frantic as he surveyed their options. He leaned against the ships console and stared at its controls.

"_We can't fly the TARDIS without him. How's he gonna get back?"_he asked again. Rose didn't answer right away. Instead she looked up at the window above them, that offered a view of the stars. He almost didn't think she was going to answer. He waited, taking slow breaths, in attempt to calm himself down. Finally she let out a ragged breath.

**"**He's coming back, we just have to wait." her voice shook slightly. Mickey scowled.

"S'not like we have much choice." he crossed his arms. He look around the ship, fear rapidly turning into anger. They had been left, and not just him. Mickey knew he didn't matter. But the Doctor had left _Rose_, for some silly french aristocrat. Stranded her on a spaceship thousands of years in their future, and galloped off without a backward glance. Yet through all that she was still going to wait for him. He didn't know what angered him more, that they had been left or that Rose was going to put up with it.

"Git." he said under his breath. Rose whirled around, her face hard. She glared at him, clenching her fists at her sides.

"He did what he had to." she said. "The world isn't all about you Mickey Smith, or me. There are more important things than being safe or always having a way back home. If you can't understand that then go home." she said. She turned back around, her eyes back on the stars. Mickey looked back at the console, his mind whirling. He was so afraid of dying here, trapped so far from home. He swallowed, trying to calm himself down. He looked up at Rose, finally noticing the tears that snaked down her face. Guilt struck him, as he realized how selfish he was being. She was right, there was more to the world then his welfare. He had someone else to take care of, who was probably hurting far more than he was.

If the Doctor came, which wasn't something he was betting on at this point, he'd have some words for him. Because he wasn't about to trust Rose to someone who would leave without a thought. He needed to know that she would be taken care of when he left. He couldn't always be around to pick up the pieces, but that didn't mean he would leave without a say.

"Rose, I'm sorry." He reached out and touched her arm. She sniffed and looked back at him. He hugged her briefly. "If you say he's coming back, he's coming back." she nodded. "You better wipe your eyes, you don't want him to come back thinking theres been a funeral, eh?" He nudged her arm. She chuckled faintly and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks." she replied. He shrugged.

"No problem." They both leaned back against the console, and Mickey crossed his arms. For her he would wait, and for the Doctor's sake, he hoped they didn't have to wait long.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Rose

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I had some serious writer's block, but the next chapter should be up in the next 24 hours or so! I love reviews, so comment away and tell me what you think!

She shifted her weight and leaned on the console. Her feet hurt, her back was tight, and her eyes burned from exhaustion. She had been standing since she had left Reinette. The stress of the day was finally beginning to take its toll, and her thoughts kept straying back to her large, soft bed aboard the TARDIS. That would be the second thing she'd do once he came back. After a large cuppa, she'd sink into bed and sleep, for hours. The doors would be locked, so the Doctor couldn't come bounding in, chattering on about Xengola IV after five hours. Her body practically screamed for the rest, and she stood straighter, fighting the urge to collapse right there.

She checked the clock. Just over five and a half hours. Each second was agonizingly slow, and each one void of the Doctor's return. He had said he was coming, so he would. She wasn't going to give up on him, he had always come through hadn't he? The ship was eerily quiet, save for the faint sound of the engines. Thoughts, unbidden, threatened to overwhelm her and she tried to focus on the broken window. For once she understood why he never stopped talking, so many thoughts and emotions need an outlet. She wouldn't take that for granted when he came back.

If he came back. That thought nagged at the back of her mind and intimidated her. He had been so concerned about Reinette. After all, Reinette was far prettier and smarter than she was. Had he finally seen that his companion was, merely a shopgirl, with no A levels, no job and no hope of a better future? Would he move on, and leave her stranded at the Powell Estates, like Sarah Jane?

He said he was coming back, and she trusted him, with her life. Right now that was all that mattered. Rose took a deep breath and closed her eyes, in an attempt to shut off her mind from her betraying thoughts. Fear would only create problems that did not exist yet. She peeked at the clock, three minutes had passed.

"Rose!" it was his voice. She almost tried to convince herself it was a dream, but his footsteps were quickly coming down the hall. She met him at the hall and ran into his arms. A sigh of relief involuntarily escaped her, and she grinned.

"_How __long __did __you __wait__?"_ he asked, letting go and looking at her anxiously.

"_Five __and __a __half __hours__!" _Rose laughed slightly. It hardly seemed like any time at all, now that he stood before her. The doubts she'd had before fled, as she watched him shake hands with Mickey.

"_Right__, __always __wait __five __and __a __half __hours__." _ he was jumping with energy and looked excited. She knew that look. He'd had an idea and he was about to put it into action.

"_Where__'__ve __you __been__?"_ she asked, attempting to match his excitement.

"_Explain __later__. __Into __the __TARDIS__, __be __with __you __in __a __sec__." _he dashed off again and she watched him. She pressed her lips together and tried not to be disappointed as she watched him head back through the hall. He was calling for Reinette, and in a moment disappeared through the revolving door.

She shoved her hands in her pockets and headed back to the tardis. She wasn't going to acknowledge that it hurt. It hurt that he chose someone else, someone more refined than her. But this wasn't about her, and it wasn't why she stayed with him, so she would forget about it. Walking back into the tardis she leaned against one of the columns near the door, and got ready to wait, again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - The Doctor

He'd forgotten, in that brief moment at the fireplace, about the time difference. He'd wanted to take Reinette, yes, and show her those stars she'd dreamed of. But he needed to see Rose, show her that he hadn't abandoned her. It was an unconscious choice, he didn't even bother thinking about it, it had just happened. Yet it had cost Reinette her life.

As he walked back into the TARDIS, his frown deepened. Guilt and sorrow swirled through him, slowing his movements. He shut the door behind him, hands buried deep in his pockets. Rose and Mickey were standing at the console, and he silently wished them away. Weary, he made his way up the ramp.

"_Why __her__?" _he looked up at Rose's timid voice. _"__Why __did __they __think __they __could __fix __the __ship __with __the __head __of __Madame __de __Pompadour__?" _He shrugged and began to busy himself with the TARDIS.

"_We__'__ll __probably __never __know__. __There __was __massive __damage __in __the __computer __memory __base__. __Probably __got __confused__." _He paused and straightened the screen, staring intently at it. _"__The __TARDIS __can __close __down __the __time __windows __now __the __droids __are __gone__. __Should __stop __it __causing __any__more __trouble__." _ he began shutting the windows down, ignoring the two of them. In the brief moment that he'd seen them standing there, he'd seen the look of disappointment on Mickey's face. It wasn't just Reinette he had let down, he'd also let down Mickey and he was afraid that if he looked up, he'd see the same look on Rose's face as well.

"_Are __you __all__right__?" _Rose asked. That hurt worst of all. That in all this, she was asking how _he_ was. And she knew that he wasn't alright. Knew the decision he'd been forced to make, and knew he didn't want to make it. That comforted him, because in the end she knew him better than anyone.

"_I__'__m __always __all__right__." _He feigned a smile for her. Mickey caught on to that and tugged on Rose's arm.

"_Come __on__, __Rose__. __It__'__s __time __you __showed __me __around __the __rest __of __this __place__." _Mickey led her out of the console room, leaving him alone. He made sure Rose had left the room and turned around to lean on the console, pulling Reinette's letter out of his breast pocket.

"_My __Dear __Doctor__. __The __path __has __never __seemed __more __slow__, __and __yet __I __fear __I __am __nearing __it s__end__. __Reason __tells __me __that __you __and __I __are __unlikely __to __meet __again__. __But __I __think __I __shall __not __listen __to __reason__.__I __have __seen __the __world __inside __your __head__, __and __know __that __all __things __are __possible__. __Hurry __though__, __my __love__. __My __days __grow __shorter __now__, __and __I __am __so __very __weak__. __God__speed__, __my __lonely __angel__." _he sniffed and put the letter back in his pocket. Guilt from his actions weighed heavily on him. Nothing he did was right, and yet he kept trying. Turning around he watched through the screen as the fire in the time window was put out, closing it permanently. He'd have to be careful not to cross into that timeline again, at least until he regenerated.

Reinette had loved him. He didn't know how to react to that, no one had _loved_ him, or spoken of it, in centuries. Had he loved her? He couldn't decide. Admired, respected love? Grief overwhelmed him at the thought of her short life. Forty two years, that had been mere hours for him. The last years of her life, spent waiting for him. Not because she wanted to travel, but because she loved him. She didn't want him to be lonely.

Rose hadn't left him, he thought. She didn't know the depth of his loneliness but she didn't need to. A thought passed through his mind, seizing his hearts. What would he do when she left? For surely she wouldn't stay forever, and then what would he have? Fear gripped at him and he took a deep breath. He knew somewhere in his mind that she would die, just like Reinette, but he chose to ignore it. If he didn't think about it, it couldn't hurt.

He sniffed again and shoved his hands in his pockets. He'd gotten to emotional with this regeneration. Tea, tea was good. A good cuppa was all he needed and they could be off again. Running, always running and never looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Mickey

When Mickey had found the kitchen, the Doctor was already at the table, his jacket tossed across one of the chairs. A steaming mug of tea sat before him, but his lands lay folded on his stomach and he stared into space.

"S'gonna get cold." Mickey waved at the mug nonchalantly. He was slightly nervous. This strange man could leave him stranded on a planet with cannibalistic oak trees, if he felt like it. But that wasn't going to change Mickey's mind, he had to do this. With a quick breath he sat down at the table.

"I wanna say something. About today, that is." he folded his hands across the table and stared at them. He didn't want to look the Doctor in the eye, he had to say his piece before he muddled everything up. He could feel the Doctor shift in his seat and his eyes focus on him.

"Mickey..."

"No." Mickey shook his head firmly, and looked briefly at him before focusing on the TARDIS walls. "I have something to say, and I want to get it out. Before Rose walks in or you tell me how ridiculous I am." he paused and took a breath. "I know I don't belong here and this life doesn't suit me, and I'll get out as soon as I can. But I've got to know that you're going to take care of Rose. I can't leave knowing that you'll just up and leave her the next time a fancy royal is in distress." He blew out air, relaxing a bit now that that was out. He looked at the Doctor, searching for some kind of reaction. He didn't look violent or angry. Mickey was relieved, he was never adept at hand to hand combat.

"Oh Mickity Mick Mick." The Doctor sighed, weariness etched over his face. "You're growing up aren't you?" he reached forward and leaned his elbows on the table, rubbing his hands over his face. Mickey looked back at his hands, unsure how to respond.

"I just know now, that I don't have a place in Rose's life anymore, and I have to move on. I've got to go on and be my own person, but I still care about her." he raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "I have to know she won't be left behind."

"I came back didn't I?" The Doctor stated, still staring straight ahead. Mickey shrugged.

"Well yeah, but only so you could run back to Reinette. I have to say that surprised me." he shook his head. "I thought you cared." The Doctor's head snapped up, looking alarmed.

"I do." he said solemnly.

"Then act like it. She hasn't said anything, but you hurt her today." he said. The Doctor frowned.

"Is she alright?" Mickey shrugged.

"She doesn't talk to me anymore. It's like I hardly know her." Mickey rubbed his hands on his jeans and looked pointedly at him. "She's changed." The Doctor looked back at his tea mug, picking it up and swirling it around. Mickey got up and walked to the door. A thought crossed his mind and he turned around.

"Two and a half years ago Rose dropped out of school for a man who promised her love and a new life. Months later, she came home in debt and crushed by a man who considered to be no more than a toy." He scowled at the memory. "Don't you dare hurt her, else you'll have me _and_Jackie after ya." He turned back and walked out the door. "Next stop, I'll be leaving." he paused. "Don't tell Rose."

"Mickey." the Doctor said, his voice thick. "I'll take care of her, but not because I have threats of you and Jackie hanging over me." Mickey looked back, unable to see the Doctor's expression. He was staring intently at his tea mug and didn't look up. He knew what was going through the Doctor's mind, he didn't have to see his face to know.

"I know." he turned away and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Rose

Hours had gone by since Rose had gotten her cuppa and snuggled on the couch on the library. Her tea had long since gotten cold, but she was too comfortable to move. The fire was crackling cheerfully, and she had lain herself across the length of the couch with a variety of blankets. She was tempted to fall asleep right there.

There was no escape from the events of the day, they played relentlessly in her mind. Reinette's graceful entrances, the Doctor running back to her, waiting for him while strapped to the gurney. Looking back, it seemed like that had been the only thing she'd done all day, standing by and waiting for him.

He had come back, she kept reminding herself. That didn't mean it didn't hurt. She tried to swallow the emotions that began to build up in her throat. It did matter, and it did hurt. She sniffed loudly as tears began to well in her eyes. It didn't hurt that he'd left, because he had come back. It hurt that his first thought on returning was Reinette. For the first time in ages she felt unworthy. Like she wasn't good enough. Reinette had been so smart and graceful and beautiful. While she stood by with her jeans and tshirt, feeling clumsy and unwanted.

The door creaked, and out of the corner of her eye she saw him step inside, watching her hesitantly. She sat up, making room for him on the couch. As he stepped closer to the fire she gasped inwardly. He looked haggard, his face pale and hair sticking up everywhere. He sat on the edge, leaning his arms on his knees and staring into the fire.

"I'm sorry." she spoke quietly and sincerely. As much as it hurt, she hated seeing him like this. If it would take bringing Reinette back to make him happy again, she would do it in a heartbeat. He looked up at her sharply in surprise.

"For what?"

"Reinette." realization dawned on him and he nodded slightly.

"Thats what time does, doesn't it? Wither and destroy." his gaze returned to the fire and he sounded bitter. "You'd think I would be used to it by now." He sucked in his breath.

"If you were used to it you would be heartless." She scooted closer to him and laid a hand on his arm. "But you're not, and that is why you have me. Because even geniuses can't do it on their own." she forced a smile for him, hoping he'd believe it and cheer up. He patted her hand and smiled faintly back.

"Yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - The Doctor

_Author's Note: Blimey it's been awhile! This may end up being more chapters than I had planned, but I am a bit excited about where it's going =]_

She was apologizing, trying to support him; she was letting him know that she'd stand by him even if he did stupid things like leave her behind.  
"That's what time does, doesn't it? Wither and destroy." All he could think of was Rose, leaving him and growing old, or worse, having to explain to Jackie why Rose didn't make it back this time. He couldn't always be there to make sure she was safe and he was afraid one day she'd wander off and wouldn't come back. "You'd think I would be used to it by now."

He stared at the wood in the fire, watching the bark slowly turn white and shrivel up. He'd lost so many; so many people had left him, or had suffered by his hands. By rights he should just take her back to the Powell Estates, leave her with her mum and walk away. She'd be safe, and could carry on a normal happy life without him. But he didn't know what he would do without her, he didn't think he could live half a day without wanting her at his side. He needed her. He could vaguely hear her talking and he managed somehow to smile at her.

"Yeah." he replied. He wanted to tell her, how sorry he was and how much he needed her to stay, but he couldn't get the words out. He was desperately afraid of those words, because they meant so much more than just an apology. He needed her, like he'd never needed anyone before and that admittance could change everything. Did she even feel anything for him, other than their friendship?

He leaned back on the couch and sighed. Rose had leaned back against her own pillows and was began to doze off. The Doctor involuntarily squeezed her hand and stood. He'd tinker till she woke up and they'd be off again. He wasn't going to say anything, in the hopes that he could bury the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him. He didn't know what would hurt most, telling her how he felt and risking her leaving him or staying silent and knowing she would leave him anyway, whether either of them liked it or not. He tiptoed out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
